


Cool Hot Sweet Love

by Johnnyswoah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied cockwarming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, slight pregnancy kink but it’s hardly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyswoah/pseuds/Johnnyswoah
Summary: Jungwoo is a good boy.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Cool Hot Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Johnwoo have genuinely been testing me lately. Jungwoo thirsting over Johnny’s body in their reaction video, and then flirting during their asmr thing???? I couldn’t handle it so this came of that. Also I have nothing better to do during this quarantine lmao. Enjoy :)

“Mm.. so good.” Jungwoo’s voice cuts through the sounds Johnny makes while he eats him out like a man starved. He’s on his stomach, back arched prettily so his ass is lifted up, giving Johnny the perfect angle to taste him. And he tastes so good; it’s something so specific, so specially Jungwoo that Johnny would never be able to describe it.

Jungwoo’s hips gyrate, moving along Johnny’s face to get more stimulation, and Johnny slaps his ass roughly as he pulls away with a chuckle. “You’re so fucking needy, Woo.” He mumbles, sitting up and halting their contact entirely. It makes Jungwoo whine out desperately, devastated to no longer have Johnny’s magical hands and mouth all over him anymore, but the telltale sound of a bottle of lube opening is enough to tell him something better is about to come.

“Want me?” Johnny teases, and Jungwoo wishes he could slap him right now. He can’t see his face but he knows he’s got the most smug grin, the one he always has when things get hot and heavy like this. He always becomes that way when Jungwoo is being particularly needy, because he loves it. He loves how easily he can affect Jungwoo with just his dirty words and his skillful hands. And Jungwoo would be lying if he said he didn’t love every second of it too.

“Yes. Get on with it.” He says, annoyed, and that only makes Johnny chuckle again.

“Be patient and I will.”

So Jungwoo behaves like a good boy while Johnny preps him, letting out small whines and moans and whimpers while Johnny’s fingers thrust in and out and in and out and in and out, driving him insane and working him up more and more and more until he can barely stand it. He’s about ready to cry and beg when Johnny finally pulls his fingers out, and Jungwoo feels too dazed to even realize it before he feels the blunt head of Johnny’s cock at his hole.

God, he’s so big. Jungwoo always had a hard time finding a cock that would satisfy him before he met Johnny. There’s something about it, something about the way he uses it and the way it stretches him so much he struggles each time. It’s just so perfect. Johnny is perfect.

“Mm, oh fuck yeah.” He moans, pushing his hips back as Johnny pushes in more and more until he’s completely buried. “Fuck me.”

Johnny’s hands come to grip onto Jungwoo’s pretty waist, keeping him exactly where he wants him as he begins to really thrust. It makes Jungwoo wail, helpless from where he’s pinned down flush against the bed with Johnny behind him. The possessive grip he has makes Jungwoo feel hotter; he’s Johnny’s and no one else’s, and it turns him on so much even just thinking about it.

“You feel- so fucking good-“ Johnny chokes out, his thrusts stuttering as he pounds into Jungwoo. The sound of his hips colliding with his ass is such a beautiful sound, and paired with his light, airy moans with that pretty voice, Johnny could melt.

“Yeah?” Jungwoo eggs him on, pushing his hips back to roll against each of Johnny’s thrusts. “You wanna cum inside me? Wanna breed me full and leave me plugged up with your babies?”

The garbled moan Johnny let’s slip from his mouth is so unbelievably satisfying to Jungwoo. The way he can be as much of a weakness to Johnny as Johnny is to him makes this all so much more fun.

“Fuck yeah. I’m gonna cum so deep inside you baby, I’m gonna fill you up nice and good and leave you dripping. You’ll take it, won’t you? You’ll take my fucking seed like a good little boy?”

“Yes!” Jungwoo cries. He feels giddy at the though of Johnny shooting his load inside of him; it’s always so hot, so warm and sticky and he can truly never get enough of it. The way it feels to be filled up with Johnny’s cum is otherworldly. “I’ll take it for you, daddy, I’ll take it!”

Now he’s pulled out the stops, because when he starts using that name on Johnny, it really makes him feral. 

“Fuck, Woo-“ Johnny groans, finally letting go of Jungwoo’s waist in favor of laying his chest flush against Jungwoo’s back. It’s so much more intimate like this, Jungwoo can feel so much of Johnny’s hot skin against his own, and he’s truly always been weak for physical affection. “I’m gonna cum-“

“Mm, daddy,” Jungwoo moans hotly, his voice low and sensual as he grinds back against Johnny. Johnny’s lips are circling Jungwoo’s neck, kissing and licking and biting, and Jungwoo preens at how fucking good it feels.  
“Daddy, please cum inside me. Please, I want it so bad. I wanna feel you, I wanna have your babies.” He says, craning his neck to give Johnny more access to his neck as he begins sucking a mark into the creamy skin just below Jungwoo’s ear.

Johnny’s hips stutter and he muffles his long moan by continuing to kiss Jungwoo’s neck as he cums. He fills him up, spurting hot and wet inside of Jungwoo, his balls throbbing until he’s gotten every last drop out. Jungwoo keeps moaning, and the friction of his own cock being rubbed against the bed by Johnny’s movements is enough to have him cumming as well, creaming up the sheets without even thinking about the consequences. He can only hum appreciatively and let himself drown in the affectionate Johnny always smothers him in post orgasm. He’s always loved how Johnny gets like that after he’s cum, like he wants to make sure Jungwoo is okay and satisfied before anything else. It makes his heart swell.

“Woo,” he begins, his nose nuzzling Jungwoo’s hairline while his hands rub up and down his sides. “I love you.”

Jungwoo can hear it in his voice, in the way he says it how sincere it is. He can feel how much Johnny loves, so much it’s almost tangible. He lays his head against the pillow, perfectly content to just lay there forever with Johnny’s cock buried inside him in the most comforting way.

“I love you too, baby.” He finally replies, and he can feel Johnny smiling against his neck. He’s such a fool in love, but so is Jungwoo, so it’s perfectly okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt if u want lol @/johnnyswoah bc I still don’t know how links work on here. Also the title is from cool hot sweet love by red velvet:)


End file.
